Confusing love
by Tangananaaa
Summary: Una serie de sucesos harán que se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro, pero toda acciòn tiene sus consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** :_ _Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen._

 ** _Referencias:_**

–Diálogos.

 _Pensamientos_

 **« _flashback_ »**

 _Línea horizontal: cambio de escenario_.

 ** _Aclaraciones y advertencias:_** _El accidente en donde la familia de Fubuki murió, nunca ocurrió en esta historia, por ende, Atsuya y sus padres siguen vivos._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

x

Después de un agotador día de clases Atsuya se dirigía a su casa ya hastiado de todo. Había sido un día algo cansado y hoy el entrenamiento se cancelaba debido a la inesperada lluvia que caía en la ciudad de Inazuma mojándolo por completo. Aunque estaba acostumbrado al frío, no dejaba de parecerle molesto el toque del agua en él. No esperaba a llegar a su hogar para lanzarse a la cama y no levantarse de ahí en unos cuantos años.

Hace poco Shirou y él fueron transferidos a Raimon para formar parte del equipo y además, Shirou quería pasar más tiempo con novia y amigos que tenía, ya que se le dificultaba viajar cada dos fin de semana de Hokkaido a Inazuma y sus padres pensaron que sería una buena oportunidad para conseguir un buen trabajo. Atsuya realmente no podía entender cómo Kidou dejó a su pequeña hermanita que tanto sobre protegía de todos con su hermano.

Siguió su camino impaciente. Apenas llevaba una semana ahí y ya estaba cansado de esa ciudad. Él estaba bien siendo el único goleador estrella de Hakuren. Se sentía frustrado y agobiado, estresado y de mal humor por todo lo de la mudanza, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, aprender caminos nuevos y esa acumulación de malos sentimientos no hacían más que perjudicar su juego causando que Goenji opacara su desempeño en lo mejor que sabía hacer y eso lo enojaba aún más.

Siguió pensando en cómo su vida cambió de ser perfecta a ser un desastre, hasta que escuchó un grito en una de las calles poco concurridas y detuvo un poco su andar, pero casi al segundo continuó su camino, ya que lo que pasara allí no era asunto de él.

Pov Atsuya.

Tan solo alcancé a dar un par de pasos cuando volví a escuchar un grito, esta vez pidiendo ayuda. Solté un suspiro de resignación e introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, retrocedí y me adentre a ese pequeño callejón en donde apenas entraba algo de luz del atardecer nublado, se escuchaban débiles sollozos de una chica, que ahora en susurros rogaba por ayuda. Me quedé completamente paralizado en mi lugar al ver las siluetas de un par de chicos que intentaban rasgar las prendas de la chica.

–Más les vale dejar a la chica en paz y esto no terminará mal para ustedes.–Dije a los segundos y me acerqué aún más a ellos. Pude ver como quedaron congelados en su lugar, mientras la pobre muchacha trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos.—

–No deberías meterte donde no te llaman, mocoso. –Uno de ellos se volteó en mi dirección con una sonrisa burlona en su asqueroso rostro.–

Sonreí de la misma forma en respuesta y caminé pasando de largo en dirección a la chica la cual temblaba de miedo y de frío ya que la camisa que traía estaba totalmente destrozada. Ella trataba de cubrir su pecho con la mirada baja, mientras retrocedía un poco. Solté un bufido. Lancé mi mochila a su lado y me quité la chaqueta del instituto para dejarla sobre la cabeza de la fémina.

–Levántate y vámonos.–Le ordené mirando a los tipos que estaban algo sorprendidos. Seguramente pensaron que tendría miedo y saldría huyendo de aquí. _Já, idiotas_.–

–Mocoso, ¿Quién te crees?–El otro se dignó a hablar para así tomarme del cuello de la camisa.–

–Con la camisa no. Mi madre se tarda mucho en plancharla.–Dije con obvio sarcasmo a la vez que en mi rostro se instalaba un puchero. Qué mierda importaba una camisa que ya estaba húmeda gracias a la lluvia.–

–¡Acabas con mi paciencia!–Y cuando su puño iba a impactar con mi rostro, fui más rápido y lo esquive para soltarme de su agarre, seguido de eso estrellé mi mano empuñada en su cara tan fuerte como pude y cayó al suelo. Me acerqué y pisotee con mi pie su mano hasta hacerle gritar.–

–¿¡Y TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? LÁRGATE Y LLÉVATE A ESTA BASURA CONTIGO AHORA MISMO.–Grité agresivamente mirando al otro que se encontraba con la boca abierta observando a su compañero.–

–N-nos vengaremos, maldito bastardo.–Tomó a su amigo y se largaron corriendo.–

Después de dar un último vistazo a la salida de callejón por donde se fueron, apoyé mi espalda contra la pared. La chica aún sollozaba y yo solo quiero llegar ya a casa.

–¿A-atsuya-san?–Se escuchó apenas un susurro por parte de la chica.–

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido de que la muchacha supiera mi nombre, aunque aún no podía ver su cara, su voz se me hacía conocida de algún lugar. Vi como se levantó con algo de dificultad y caminaba hacia mí de igual forma.

Y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver el rostro de Haruna con el labio con una pequeña cortada, y con mi chaqueta puesta. Estaba tan pálida como si no hubiera visto la luz del día en décadas, sus manos estaban a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar. De seguro lloró tanto que ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su cabello estaba alborotado.

–Mierda, Otonashi. ¿Qué hacías tú sola por estos lugares? ¿Dónde estaba tu hermano?–Pregunté alterado tomándola por los brazos con algo de miedo de que fuera a caer en cualquier momento.–

–Shirou no fue hoy y me preocupé, así que pensé en hacerle una visita para ver si estaba todo bien y me vine por el camino más rápido. Onii-chan tiene reuniones de su familia que atender, pero él no sabía que vendría a ver a mi novio.–Hablaba tan bajo que con dificultad pude comprender lo que decía, su voz temblaba y los sollozos de nuevo se hacían presentes.–¡Tuve mucho miedo!

Se aferró a mi camisa con sus pequeñas manos, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y yo realmente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en blanco. Aunque con Haruna no cruzaramos muchas palabras, la veía casi a diario, en los recreos, en los entrenamientos y a veces cuando Shirou iba con ella a casa. _Mierda, nunca pensé que ella fuera aquella chica de la que intentaban abusar._

Envolví su delgado cuerpo en mis brazos tratando de calmar su llanto, pero en cuanto sintió mis manos en su espalda noté como involuntariamente se tensó.

—Tranquila, Otonashi. No te haré daño.–Mi voz sonaba mucho más suave de lo que quería y con una de mis manos acaricie su cabello.–Debemos irnos, en tu casa deben estar preocupados.

Sentí como asintió contra mi pecho y se alejó de mí. Tomé nuestras cosas y se las pasé. Sus piernas temblaban mucho y no podría caminar así. La lluvia cada vez estaba peor y debíamos apresurarnos, ya era demasiado tarde. La tomé en mis brazos procurando que su falda no se moviera de su lugar y comencé a caminar. Ella no pesaba demasiado, más bien eran nuestras cosas que llevaba en su regazo las que hacían algo de peso, su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cuello, cosa que me ponía incómodo y algo nervioso.

–Lluvia de mierda.–Susurré con molestia.

–Atsuya-san…

–Atsuya, solo Atsuya.–La interrumpí aclarando que no me gustaban las formalidades.–

–Atsuya, mis padres no están en casa.–Murmuró levantando su mirada al ver que tomaba el camino contrario a la mía.–De hecho, también iba para eso a casa de Shirou. Mamá y papá dijeron que en estos días me quedara con ellos ya que se llevan bien con sus padres y no quiero molestar a onii-chan.

Su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose, sus ojos se veían apagados. _Eran como el cielo antes de llover._

–Bien.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa, le ordené que tomara una ducha con agua caliente mientras yo iba a buscar algo de ropa. Tomé una playera de mi habitación, un bóxer y unos short cualquiera y lo dejé en mi cama para que ella entrara y se cambiará tranquila. También saqué ropa para mí. En cuanto iba a bajar las escaleras, pasé cerca del baño y podía escuchar sus ahogados sollozos y el agua caer. Pobre chica, aún debe estar algo aturdida por lo que ocurrió.

Seguí mi camino hacia el primer piso. Papá y mamá aún no llegaban y ni puta idea de dónde estaba Shirou. Tomé un baño rápido en el piso de abajo y me puse la ropa que traje conmigo. Suponía que Haruna necesita tiempo para tranquilizarse, así que dejé que se tomara su tiempo en el baño mientras yo preparaba algo de sopa que seguro le haría entrar en calor y recuperar su color de piel natural, ya que estaba muy pálida. No podía quitar las imágenes de Haruna de mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mal que se debe sentir.

–Estoy en casa.–Shirou al fin había llegado de quién sabe dónde.–

–¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy?–Estaba enojado. Se supone que él debía cuidarle el culo a su chica y no yo. Si él hubiera ido por ella, nada de esto habría pasado.–

–Fui a comprar un par de cosas, aunque no encontré lo que quería. En unos días Haru y yo cumplimos cuatro meses de noviazgo y también aproveché para enviar unas cosas a Konko.–Me explicaba con su típica sonrisa de imbécil mientras se quitaba su chaqueta mojada.–

Justo en el momento en el que iba a responder, Haruna bajó por las escaleras vestida con la ropa que le dí. Le quedaba un poco holgada y eso la hacía ver muy tierna. _Si vuelvo a pensar algo así, me vomito._

–¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?–Preguntó mi hermano extrañado de verla en nuestra casa, mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella. _Si se besan, me vomito también_.–¿Y qué haces con la ropa de Atsuya?

Ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo y pude notar que su cuerpo se tenso de la misma forma que cuando yo la abracé, su respiración se volvió lenta y justo en ese momento me acerqué a ellos, rozando mi hombro con el de Shirou, cosa que hizo que el ceño de mi hermano se frunciera y soltara a la chica. Puse mi mano en el hombro de Haruna dándole un leve apretón, intentando tranquilizarla, mierda, no soy bueno para esto.

–Otonashi se quedará con nosotros unos días porque sus padres no están en casa.–Y la solté cuando noté que estaba más tranquila.–Su ropa se mojó porque no llevo paraguas y ya que tu habitación estaba cerrada, le preste algo de mi ropa.

Mi hermano intercalaba su mirada entre una Haruna con la mirada baja y yo, confundido. Y yo también lo estaría si fuera él. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella y eso era algo raro.

–Cariño, ¿Estás bien?–Ignoró mi presencia y también mi explicación. La preocupación se hacía notar en su rostro. Nuevamente tomó a Haruna, esta vez de las manos. Ella sólo asintió en respuesta.–Haruna, mírame.

Esa chica hacía que mi hermano se volviera más estúpido y baboso de lo que ya era.

–Preciosa… –Susurró tomando el mentón de la muchacha, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran. _Este debe ser el día de incomodar a Atsuya_.–

 _Me sentía incómodo y disgustado._

Pov normal.

El mayor de los Fubuki miró a su chica e inmediatamente se percató de la no muy pequeña herida que tenía en el labio inferior, también notaba sus ojos irritados e levemente hinchados.

–¿Qué mierda le pasó, Atsuya?–Cuestionó Shirou a su hermano menor, mientras rozaba cuidadosamente la herida de su novia.–

Atsuya realmente no sabía si decir la verdad de todo lo que ocurrió o no decirlo. Cabía la posibilidad de que su hermano malinterpretara las cosas si no le decía la verdad. Miró a la chica mientras el mayor de los Fubuki mantenía su vista en la herida de su querida novia.

–Y-yo… Tranquilo, Shirou. Estoy bien.–Decía la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tomando la mano de su novio entre las suyas.–Solo estaba algo ansiosa por verte y de los nervios, mordí algo fuerte mi labio. Eso es todo. Sabes que soy algo torpe… –Lo último lo murmuró. Miró a Atsuya que casi soltaba un suspiro de alivio al no tener que explicar la situación.–

—Debes tener más cuidado, pequeña torpe.–Dijo Shirou luego de unos segundos de mirarla con algo de duda, pero vamos, según él, su linda novia no sería capaz de mentirle. Acarició sus cabellos y dejó un dulce beso en su frente.–Vamos a ver que hay en la cocina, tomarás algo con mucho cuidado para que no te enfermes, preciosa.

Y así, se encaminó junto a su novia a la cocina. Atsuya soltó un bufido y se fue a su cuarto a descansar esperando olvidar aquel día y que esa chica se marchara pronto de ahí.

* * *

 _Notas finales:_ _Sí, lo sé. Shirou es muy empalagoso, pero me gusta lo cursi. Y bueno, yo pienso que es inevitable que sea así ya que en esta situación está enamorado.; ;_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aclaraciones_** : _Fuyuka estará en Raimon como una de las chicas que ayudan a los demás chicos del equipo. Ya saben._

* * *

º

º

º

* * *

x

Al día siguiente de haber llegado habían ido por algo de ropa de Haruna y habían lavado su uniforme.

La pequeña Haruna ya llevaba dos días en casa de los Fubuki. Los padres de estos no se encontraban por cuestiones de trabajo, así que solo estaban los tres jóvenes. La presencia de Atsuya la hacía sentir un tanto incómoda por lo que habían vivido hace un par de días, pero extrañamente también se sentía segura con él, no temía estando a su lado y de cierta forma se le hacía cálido, no hace falta aclarar que casi no se dirigieron palabra alguna, solo sutiles sonrisas dadas por la ojigris cuando de casualidad se cruzaba con él por el pasillo, era su forma de saludarle, él solo le correspondía la mirada, asentía y luego desviaba esta a cualquier lugar. Shirou por otro lado, había notado que la relación de su novia y su hermano se había estrechado un poco, cosa que en parte le parecía bien porque antes Atsuya ni siquiera la miraba más de diez segundos.

Haruna caminaba descalza por los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones. Su heridas estaban sanando y ya casi estaban curadas. Se encontraba distraída pensando en cierto chico de cabello color salmón. Se preguntaba cómo sería en realidad, ya que siempre se mostraba fuerte y temperamental. Tenía cierto aire a un chico malo, así como Akio pero, _¿realmente sería tan malo como parece?_ Obvio no era así. La salvó sin saber que se trataba de ella y estaba eternamente agradecida con él y de alguna forma, se sentía en deuda.

Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como su trasero chocó contra el frío suelo cuando de una puerta salía una persona que ahora se encontraba encima de ella, quejándose y echando maldiciones. Sí. Definitivamente era Atsuya.

-Mierda, podrías tener más cuidado.-Casi gruñó, dejando su peso cargado en sus manos, aún sin levantarse por completo del cuerpo de Haruna. Sus miradas chocaron.-Ah, eres tú.

-Y-yo, lo siento mucho.-Habló bajito, como casi siempre lo hacía con él.-Estaba algo distraída.-Sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un suave color rosa, por lo comprometedora que parecía aquella posición en la que se encontraban.-

-Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez.-Le dijo suave.-Eres algo boba.-Una diminuta sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando una pequeña queja salió de la boca de la chica debajo de él, después de haber dado un leve golpe en la nariz de la fémina con su dedo índice.-

-Eso dolió.-Se quejó sentada en el suelo cuando ya solo podía ver la espalda de Atsuya caminando lejos de ella. Sin poder evitarlo su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, sonrió, tocando su nariz a la vez que sus pómulos volvían a tomar color. _Sí, claramente no era alguien malo._ -

El menor de los Fubuki, que ya se encontraba lejos en el primer piso de su casa, soltó un suspiro. No podía creer lo bueno que estaba siendo con esa chica de grandes ojos grises, pero algo en él, hacía querer protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera causarle cualquier tipo de daño. Se estaba volviendo blando y realmente, se sentía confundido. Le agradaba la presencia de ella junto a él, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba para nada.

-Hey... ¡Hey!-Aquel grito hizo que pegara un saltito en su lugar. Su hermano ya había perdido la paciencia tratando de llamar su atención.-

-¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

-Cambiate de ropa de una vez. Hoy tenemos práctica.

-Ah, verdad. Está bien, ahora voy a cambiarme.

Dicho y hecho. El chico de cabello salmón no había tardado más de diez minutos en ponerse el uniforme de Raimon. Haruna llevaba su vestimenta de escuela y Shirou al igual que su hermano, llevaba su uniforme. Los tres tenían su bolso en donde llevaban, en caso de los chicos, su ropa de cambio y Haruna llevaba cosas que quizá podría necesitar y unos sándwiches, para compartir con los hermanos.

Y así emprendieron su camino hacía Raimon, con Fubuki y Haruna caminando por delante de Atsuya, ya que él se había aislado de ellos. Realmente no quería arruinar el buen humor con el que había despertado escuchando las cursilerías de su hermano, ni ver como la chica se sonrojaba por él.

* * *

-¡Chicos!-Saludó con una gran sonrisa Endo que tenía un balón en una de sus manos mientras que la otra la movía de un lado a otro con gran energía en cuanto los vio llegar.-

Todos ya se encontraban en el campo. Fubuki saludaba a todos con una sonrisa. Kidou miraba con recelo las manos entrelazadas de su hermana y el chico yeti, aún no podía asimilar del todo que su pequeña hermana tuviera un novio, pero no diría nada con tal de que él la hiciera feliz.

-Esta vez todos verán que soy mejor delantero que tú, pelos parados.-Habló Atsuya con una mirada de autosuficiencia, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, especialmente de dos chica que lo miraban con gran atención e intensidad.-

Otonashi soltó la mano de Shirou, llevándose estas a la altura de su pecho, algo preocupada.

El Fubuki mayor se sintió algo herido por la manera en la que su novia se había soltado de él para mirar a su hermano como ni siquiera se acordara de su existencia, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, sonrió por los bobos pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

-Atsuya, deberías dejar un momento esa rivalidad.-Dijo su hermano con simpleza, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su chica para atraerla hacia él suavemente, cosa que hizo que la chica pegara un pequeño salto de sorpresa.-

-Sí. En vez de competir contra mí, deberías trabajar en equipo conmigo para ganar el torneo.-soltó un suspiro cansino cerrando sus ojos.-Sé que eres un buen delantero y se nota que aún no te has acostumbrado a este lugar, eso te frustra.

Atsuya lo miraba en silencio. Shirou apretó de manera sutil la cintura de Haruna, sintiéndose culpable, algo que su novia notó.

-Tranquilo. Atsuya pronto dejará de estar enojado y verás cómo volverá a ser el chico de siempre.-Le susurro su novia poniendo su mano sobre la de él para darle su apoyo.-

-Lo sé, solo no puedo evitar sentir culpa por haber hecho que nos mudaramos.-Explicó intentando disimular una mueca que quería colarse en su casi siempre calmado rostro.-

-Pero también aquí habían más oportunidades de trabajo para tus padres y no es como si tú solo hubieras querido estar aquí, así que deja de culparte, ¿está bien?-Le dio una sonrisa la cual imitó Shirou casi como fuera un reflejo de ella. _Si ella estaba feliz, él lo era. Si ella se encontraba mal, él también lo estaba._ -

-Te quiero.-le dijo antes de darle un sutil beso en la coronilla.-

-Yo también te...

-¡Bueno, creo que deberíamos comenzar el entrenamiento!-Kidou se interpuso entre los novios antes de que Haruna pudiera terminar la frase. Ya había aguantado ver como ese chico le daba un beso a su pequeña, pequeña, pequeñísima hermana y ya no quería seguir viendo y oyendo todo eso.-¡Atsuya, Shirou, a sus posiciones!

Shirou solo soltó una carcajada gritando "cuñado, por qué no me quieres" mientras corría a su posición y también corría por su vida.

Kidou solo respondió un "No vuelvas a llamarme así"

Todos estaban en sus posiciones para comenzar el entrenamiento mientras un chico de cabello salmón solo murmuraba maldiciones a sus "queridos" compañeros de equipo.

* * *

 _Notas finales:_ _perdón por la demora. Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic y solo una vez había publicado un one-shot, pero ah, mi imaginación es muy lenta._

 _Gracias por leerlo. Hacen feliz a mi corazón y gracias por sus comentarios. Tengan algo de paciencia, prometo que terminaré la historia. Espero que esten bien. ✨💞❤_


	3. chapter 3

Días después Haruna había regresado a su hogar, sus padres se extrañaron un poco al verla correr a su habitación diciendo que debía buscar algo importante, ocasionando que ellos rieran divertidos.

Pasaron horas donde buscaba ese pequeño amuleto de la suerte, como ella lo llamaba. Era un collar con un dije de una estrella pequeña. Recuerdos borrosos de sus padres biológicos dándole ese collar que trajeron de uno de sus muchos viajes llegaron a su mente. También recuerda como le decían que ese collar le traería suerte en su vida mientras lo trajera siempre con ella, aunque después de unos años dejó de ocuparlo a causa de lo boba que fue al enojarse con ellos por dejarla sola a ella y a su hermano.

A los pies de su cama encontró una caja mediana, la cual abrió encontrando algunos recuerdos de su niñez y por supuesto, el bendito collar. Suspiró aliviada mirando con gran cariño aquel valioso objeto. _Es hora de que le sea útil a otra persona._

* * *

–Desde hoy en la tarde, tendrán una que quedarse en el campamento del equipo ya que así podrán concentrarse sin distracciones para el FFI que ya se acerca.–Anunció con seriedad el entrenador Kudou.–pero que estén en ese campeonato no significa que pueden descuidar sus estudios.

–¡Sí, entrenador!

–Vayan a sus casas por sus pertenencias y lo que necesiten.

Todos los chicos fueron de vuelta a sus casas, la mayoría emocionados con la idea de pasar sus juntos a sus amigos, en un campamento.

* * *

 _Esto no está resultando como yo quería._ Pensó mirando el amuleto que llevaba en su mano caminando a su casa para ir por sus cosas. Intentó de todas las maneras posibles acercarse a él para darle aquel objetivo, sin tener éxito en ninguno de sus intentos. Suspiro desanimada entrando a su hogar.

Llegó a su habitación y tomó un bolso mediano en el cual ordenó distraídamente ropa, unos tenis, cosas de aseo personal y todo lo que pensó que podría necesitar, sin olvidarse de ese collar que ha estado esperando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde por su nuevo dueño.

Unos golpes en la puerta principal de la casa la sacaron de su ensoñación. Extrañada, bajó con su bolso en mano, al abrir la puerta encontró a ambos hermanos ya listos para partir al campamento.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?–preguntó sorprendida de verlos en la entrada de su casa.–

–Venimos por ti.–El peliplata explicó dándole su ya tradicional beso en la frente.–Una linda chica no debe andar sola por las calles a estas horas. Es peligroso.

Atsuya bufó incómodo.

–Bueno, ya vámonos.–Atsuya por primera vez abrió la boca desde que habían llegado a casa de la pequeña manager.–

–Hola, Atsuya.–Saludo Haruna en un susurro.–

–¿Sabes? De hecho, Atsuya fue el que propuso venir por ti. Realmente yo no había pensado, pero me di cuenta de los peligros a los que te expones si estas sola por las calles y bueno.–Admitió soltando una suave risa, avergonzado de no haber pensado en eso antes.–

El chico de cabello salmón estaba maldiciendo a su hermano por abrir su gran boca. _No había necesidad de contar eso, idiota_ , pensó apretando sus labios. Algo apenado comenzó a caminar por la calle, dando fuertes pisadas, seguido de una sonrojada Haruna que extrañamente sentía su corazón latir más rápido, feliz de que ese chico que parecía indiferente a todos, se preocupara por ella; pero al instante un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló en ella. Y a un lado de ella estaba su despistado hermano mayor. Ambos tomados de la mano.

* * *

–Cada uno tendrá su habitación individual. Las habitaciones de las chicas estarán en un pasillo diferente al de los chicos. Intenten no causar problemas.–Ordenó el entrenador, mirando de reojo al menor de los Fubuki, éste solo desvío la mirada chasqueando la legua contra su paladar, indiferente.–

Fuyuka que se encontraba a un lado de su padre, solo pudo sonrojarse bajando la mirada por el llamado de atención que hizo al peli salmón. Haruna sonrió algo divertida por la acción de Atsuya, al igual que lo hizo su novio.

–Bien, ahora pueden irse a a sus habitaciones.

Todos comenzaron a caminar a sus habitaciones, algunos hablando entre ellos y otros en silencio.

–Estoy feliz de poder pasar estos días contigo. Últimamente siento que nos hemos distanciado un poco.–Confesó Shirou pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica.–Creo que ni siquiera nos hemos besado en un tiempo.

–¿Qué?–exclamó avergonzada.–Shirou, no digas esas cosas. Si onii-chan te escucha, eres hombre muerto.

El peliplata soltó una suave risa por la exageración de su novia.

–Extraño la sensación de tus labios contra los míos.–Admitió unos segundos después, poniéndose serio, mientras seguía caminando con su novia.–

Haruna se detuvo en medio del pasillo vacío, con su mirada completamente baja, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Shirou, algo extrañado miro a su novia cuando sintió que se detuvo, pero al instante su mirada cambió a una de ternura por lo linda que se veía avergonzada.

–No puedo creer que aún reacciones así cuando en unos días cumpliremos cuatro meses de noviazgo.–acarició su cabeza con sutileza.–

Otonashi solo sintió como cualquier rastro de vergüenza desapareció al notar que había olvidado esa fecha tan importante para ella y para su novio por andar preocupada de otro chico. Trago saliva con pesar, sintiéndose a cada segundo la peor novia del mundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cosa que Shirou no notó porque ella seguía con la mirada pegada en el piso.

La peli azul solo abrazó a su novio pasando sus brazos por la cintura de éste, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara suavemente. Shirou correspondió el abrazo sorprendido, ya que Haruna pocas veces tenía esa clase de reacciones.

–cariño, ¿qué ocurre?–preguntó de manera suave al sentir como su camiseta se mojaba y su chica soltaba leves sollozos.–

–Yo n-no lo s-é–Soltó entrecortado a causa del llanto.–

Tenía miedo, miedo de en algún momento dejar de querer a su novio. A ese chico que desde que la conoció, siempre estuvo con ella. A su primer novio y amor. Miedo de las sensaciones que le hacía sentir otro chico.

Shirou tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con sus pulgares retiraba suavemente las lágrimas.

–¿Cómo es posible que en todo momento te veas tan hermosa?–susurró distraído, mirando pensativo el rostro de la chica que con orgullo llamaba su novia.–

El corazón de Haruna pegó un salto. Sonrió levemente, posando su mano en la del chico ajeno aún se encontraba en su mejilla. _Nada malo pasará. Cada acción o palabra de Shirou hace que tenga la misma sensación de felicidad que siempre. Solo estoy confundiendo mi preocupación con otra cosa._ Pensó mirando los ojos de su chico, totalmente convencida de que así era en cuanto sintió los labios de Shirou presionar los suyos con suavidad. Sus ojos se cerraron al instante, disfrutando cada segundo la dulce sensación de sus labios juntos.

Fue un beso sin prisas. Fubuki la besaba moviendo sus labios lentamente, deleitandose cada instante. Demostrando y asegurando el amor que sentían ambos.

Shirou finalizó el largo beso delineando con su lengua, apenas rozando el labio inferior de Haruna.

–Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir ya.–Dijo divertido al ver a Haruna sonrojada cuando se separaron.–Y no te presiones o te preocupes. Lo que sea que te haya pasado, te aseguro que todo estará bien.

Haruna asintió. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_ **_¿No les ha pasado que planean algo en su mente y cuando lo haces les sale una cosa totalmente diferente? Pues eso pasó con este capítulo. Había planeado que fuera más AtsuyaHaruna, pero terminó siendo más ShirouHaruna._

 _Bueno, la idea es que ustedes se enamoren de los dos para que al final no sepan con cual quieren que se quede Haruna xd Shirou es dulce y atento. Atsuya es más salvaje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado de este capítulo muy cursi jdnxnnx_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado hace aproximadamente media hora, los muchachos se encontraban en sus habitaciones ya aseados y cansados, ha excepción de la más pequeña de las manager y el príncipe de hielo que estaban sentados sobre la hierba contemplando el estrellado cielo.

-Feliz cuarto mes, cariño.

Fubuki extendió una pequeña caja que había sacado del bolsillo de su campera a Haruna que la recibió gustosa. Se encontraba mucho más tranquila desde aquella vez que hablaron.

-Me habría gustado llevarte a un lindo lugar, pero el entrenador es muy estricto con el entrenamiento y los horarios.-Se disculpó.-Lo siento.

Haruna que se encontraba abriendo la caja aterciopelada, solo pudo sentir su corazón encogerse de ternura. Sin duda tenía el novio más dulce de todos, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro tras aquel pensamiento, mientras sacaba una linda pulsera dorada y delicada con varios dijes. Se lanzó hacía él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que él se dejaba caer en la hierba con ambos brazos envolviendo su cintura con ella sobre él.

Los dos dejaron salir una risa y se miraron a los ojos.

-Quiero un beso.-susurró Haruna algo avergonzada haciendo sonreír a Fubuki.-

-Te daría cualquier cosa que me quisieras, preciosa. Tú solo pídelo, y es tuyo.-Le recordó sobre sus labios, dándole una sutil caricia con sus belfos sobre los suyos antes de tomarlos suavemente entre los propios.-

Nada podría salir mal esa noche.

* * *

Atsuya caminaba a paso lento por el campo, su cabeza se encontraba en otro sitio después de ver accidentalmente a su hermano y a Haruna tan acaramelados en el pasto. No era algo que no hubiera visto antes, pero, hace un tiempo sentía que sus emociones reaccionaban de diversas manera a cada una de las acciones de la pequeña manager. Era molesto. Su corazón se oprimía, a veces con un leve dolor, otras con ternura y otras con simple molestia. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría con él y sus extrañas actitudes alrededor de ella, aunque ya tenía algunas teorías, en la cual la que más destacaba era una que ni en sus pensamientos más locos habría imaginado. Eso le hacía sentir un poco asustado. Eso lo hizo reír con desgano. _Él, con miedo de unos simples sentimiento que ni siquiera estaba seguro de albergar realmente por ella_.

Siguió hasta llegar frente a la portería tomó el balón que trajo consigo y comenzó a darle patadas haciéndolo entrar en la red con fuerza, intentando quitar la tensión de su cuerpo cuando escuchó un unas suaves pisadas, se volteó y vio a la novia de su hermano acercándose a él con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la cual extrañamente le pareció brillante, cálida y aún más con el la oscuridad de fondo y solo la luz de la luna iluminandola pero al mismo tiempo lo que le causaba era totalmente contrario al pensamiento anterior. Ahí estaba esa minúscula y tonta presión en su pecho. Era molesta el saber la razón de aquel sereno y feliz rostro, era por su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?-carraspeo un poco, saliendo de su ensoñación al ver que no decía nada y simplemente se quedaba con sus manos tras su espalda mirándole.-

-¿Podríamos sentarnos?

Atsuya sólo asintió de manera lenta, siguiendo a la chica un paso detrás.

-Bien, es muy tarde para estar afuera a estas horas.-Su ceño sin querer se frunció, haciéndolo molesto y su voz sono con leve exigencia a una explicación que no le debía, pero aún así él quería respuesta. Soltó un chasquido algo cohibido mirando en dirección contraria a ella al escuchar como reía.-

-Yo quería darte algo hace unos días, pero nunca encontraba la ocasión.

Aquello hizo que Atsuya volviera su mirada hacia ella y con ojos curiosos, la observó juguetear con algo en sus manos, notando en la delgada muñeca de ella una linda pulsera. Se le podía notar algo nerviosa.

-Mis padres me dieron esto cuando era pequeña, es muy especial y yo...-Su voz se iba apagando a la vez que un sutil sonrojo se pasaba en sus mejillas.- Yo quería que tú lo conservaras.

Cerró sus ojos y con algo de fuerza extendió ambas manos hacia Atsuya con el objeto en las mismas, haciendo que sin querer estas chocarán con el pecho del chico de cabello salmón que la miraba entre enternecido y asombrado por ser él quién reciba un regalo. Sin querer en sus labios se asomó una ligera sonrisa, tomando las manos de la chica que aún se encuentraba con sus ojos cerrados entre las suyas, disfrutando la diferencia de temperatura que tenían. Y no era los único en lo que se diferenciaban, sus personalidades parecían completamente opuestas, _al igual que la personalidad de él y su hermano._ Ella abrió sus ojos pocos segundos después de sentir el contacto del chico en sus manos, de nuevo apareció esa agitación en su corazón que la había mantenido tan preocupado días antes.

En cuando ella abrió sus ojos, Atsuya borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Haruna nunca había notado que los ojos de Atsuya, aunque parecían bastantes similares a los de su novio, tenían unos tonos más claros que los hacían resaltar a la luz de la luna. Eran reconfortantes, pero fuertes, feroces, pero tenían una pizca de amabilidad, esa que solía mostrar con ella, a veces. Mientras tanto Atsuya se encontraba perdido en los de ella, en esos orbes que tenían tonos verdes y grises, en esos orbes que siempre brillaban con tanta intensidad que lo dejaban algo asombrado.

Soltó sus manos suavemente tomando el objeto que ahora era suyo.–Haruna, graci...

Y unos labios sobre los suyos interrumpieron la oración.

Ella lo había besado, aunque sus labios no se movían y sus ojos se encontraban apretados con fuerza, al igual que sus manos que ahora se encontraban apretando su remera cual gatito asustado aferrándose a su amo. Hasta parecía haber dejado de respirar. Y Atsuya no se encontraba mucho mejor. Él mantenía sus ojos abiertos, estático por la sorpresa que se había llevado, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que mierda hacer.

Haruna volvió en sí misma cuando al mover su brazo, sintió el pequeño sonidito que producía su pulsera cuando los dijes chocaban entre ellos. _Shirou, Shirou y su sonrisa sólo para ella, Shirou con su incondicional amor y amabilidad, Shirou quien había luchado tanto por ser aceptado por Kidou y su padre para ser su novio. Shirou, su novio._ Se separo tan rápido como pudo, posando ambas manos en su boca mientras miraba a un Atsuya que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos tanto como podía al sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en estos, intentando no dejarlar salir. Dio media vuelta preparada para correr tan rápido como sus piernas de lo permitieran cuando sintió que la jalaban de vuelta, esta vez Atsuya actuó sin pensar. Con un brazo tomó la cintura de Haruna y con su otra mano acunó el rostro de esta mientras sus labios hacían lo que Haruna no había tenido el valor de hacer cuando solo estampó sus labios contra los de él. Movió sus labios de manera algo salvaje, siendo correspondido a los segundos por la peliazul con gusto, un gusto bastante culposo. Hundió su mano en el rebelde cabello del chico, soltando un pequeño jadeo que permitió que la juguetona lengua de Atsuya entrara en su cavidad bucal, quitándole el aire. Llevándola al cielo.

Atsuya simplemente no podía pensar con claridad, sus sentidos se durmieron, su mente viajo a un lugar del cual no quería salir. Se sentía bien. Sentía sus pesares más livianos y no había espacio para pensar en su hermano. La boca de Haruna tenía un sabor al cual podría volverse adicto, y le gustó en demasía la manera en la que el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando dio un leve mosdisco a su labio inferior.

Ambos separaron sus labios agitados. Bien, el beso había terminado, _¿qué debería hacer ahora?_ Fue lo que ambos pensaron, sin embargo, Atsuya fue el primero en hablar.

—Yo... Gracias por la cadena.

Haruna sonrió con levedad, bastante sonrojada.

La noche terminó con un último beso y ambos pactando silenciosamente que ese maravilloso momento no se volvería a repetir.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Volví y se prendió está mierda! Pues yo consideraba que ya era hora, ¿no? En lo personal me gustó, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme mal por Shirou. Es muy bueno para este mundo:c_

 _Chiquibeibis, perdón por demorar tanto. Andaba ocupada._

 _Y aquí la pregunta de la noche/día... ¿les gusta el rol? Yo roleo pero a puro xino, y no he roleado un personaje de anime y la verdad me gustaría un buen que hubiera un grupo de roleo de inazuma, pero de esos grupos cools, sin cosas de usuarias y así, porque he visto que muchas chicas que rolean un pj de anime, ni siquiera toman la personalidad o el sexo de su pj, ejemplo: si lleva un pj hombre, me dice su neim de usuaria y todo de ella, pero no del pj. Y así yo no entiendo, porque se supone que tú lo interpretas a él y no al revés, aunque puede ser algo AU pero... AH, YA SABEN, ¿NO?_

 _BUENO YA, ME FUI MUY EN EL TEMA. OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y DENME SU OPINIÓN QUE YO FELIZ SIEMPRE LAS LEO, AUNQUE NO PUEDA RESPONDER PORQUE USO LA APP:(_


End file.
